Secrets
by FireHeart19
Summary: Beastboy and Raven have a secret at night, but it slowly falls apart. not what you think, trust me.


Raven sat in her room alone as was usual. But today she wasn't supposed to be in her room, she was supposed to be on a date. She had twenty minutes until she had to leave to meet her boyfriend. The Titans never could know about him so she only went out at night. Then she got dressed and headed out the door and to the roof. She got ready to fly but heard a voice behind her, "And just where are you goin'?" Beastboy. Raven remembered what time it was, 1 AM, Beastboy always got up to fly around town this time of night. "Oh just for a walk." She lied. Beastboy bought it and turned into an eagle and flew off himself.

That night Raven and her boyfriend, John, went to a café where people performed on a stage. Then Raven glanced over and saw something that truly shocked her, Beastboy holding hands and dancing with the girl he had presumed was Terra when they got back from Tokyo.

Beastboy had learned her real name was Tori. They had started going out a month ago but were keeping it secret. Beastboy told the Titans he was just restless at night and got tired after flying around. He instead got tired from doing things with his precious Tori. "Hey Gar isn't that your friend Raven staring at us?" She asked into his chest. Beastboy looked over and saw that it was Raven, with a boy, looking at them. "Let's get out of here babe, we can go to that old park you like." He said. "As long as I'm with you I would hang out in a volcano." Beastboy shivered at her statement remembering how Terra had been turned to stone by a volcano but brushed it off. "John let's get out of here, I'm tired of listening to these people." Raven said pulling her boyfriend outside.

That night the two teammates got home at the same time. "Oh Beastboy I need you to promise me something." She said when she saw him. "Don't worry if you don't tell them 'bout Tori then John is still a secret." Beastboy shocked her with the mention of her boyfriend's name. "I knew you were going out with him the day after your first date when I smelt burnt leather on you instead of tea and perfume." Beastboy said to ease her shock. "Oh and I knew his name cause you talk about him in your sleep." He also answered her other unasked question. "Well night Rae." With that he went downstairs. Raven couldn't believe it. He really was more mature if he had known the whole time and hadn't told everyone. She hadn't sensed anything different about him. She also noticed something. She felt jealous of Tori. Jack and her never cuddled or danced or anything. They were more like close friends. And Jack never let her do things like that. Tori had Beastboy who was so loving and sweet and, though she would never admit it, funny. Jack had never called her anything but Raven while she had tried the cute little nicknames. She had heard Beastboy call that girl babe. "What's so good about her anyway?" She said, then, "Wait where did that come from?" Her emotions answered her, "You want that little grass stain to call you those things and hold you like he did to her. You like him Rae Rae and never will be satisfied until he does those things." Raven sighed. Truth hurt but it was the truth still. "I guess I can't do anything unless he breaks up with her." Raven then finally headed to her room.

In one week the two secretive Titans told there secrets at the same time. The other teens laughed. "Friends we knew you were dating, we knew you went out every night and never just to go around." Starfire explained. Beastboy shrugged and then the bell rang. Beastboy answered it to find Tori and that guy Raven had been with. "Hey baby. Hey John." He escorted them in.

"Guys this is my boyfriend John." Raven said. "Wow I never thought I would meet the Teen Titans, much less be dating the best part of the team." John said kissing Raven's head. Beastboy rolled his eyes and turned one of his arms into a tentacle and pulled the two goths behind him. "And this is Tori, that Terra look alike I told you guys about." Beastboy said hugging Tori close.

"Wow she really does look like Terra. Nice to meet you." Robin said. Normally Robin would jump into a million questions about the girl but somehow he trusted her, more than Raven's boyfriend at least. "Nice to meet you too John." Robin repeated without looking at the man. "Well hey we're all old enough by Jump City law since the mayor had that protest, so let's get some drinks." Cyborg suggested and the others nodded and followed him out.

That night Raven and John went back to the boy's house while the other Titans, and Tori, went back to the tower. "So can Tori spend the night?" Beastboy asked Robin. "Uhh sure but where could she stay?" Robin knew the answer, in Beastboy's arms on his new larger bed. "Isn't that obvious, Robin?" Beastboy laughed kissing his girlfriend. He and Tori hadn't drank at all which had surprised everyone because last time they went out to drink Beastboy came home drunk enough to be stabbed and not feel it.

The next day Beastboy woke up cuddling with Tori. Tori was in one of his shirts and looked as if she was hugging him. She looked up with bright eyes and kissed him. "Morning Gar." She said once they pulled away. "Mornin' babe." Beastboy said moving so that he was sitting with her in his lap. "So what are we going to do today?" She asked. "Hmm… we could go to IHOP and have breakfast if you'll get up so we can change." He said kissing her. "Oh well I'm not that hungry right now, besides I like cuddling with you." Tori winked kissing his neck a few times, making him shiver. "W-Well ok then. I would take this over pancakes any day and time." Beastboy said.

They sat like that for hours just cuddling. Then Tori's phone rang. She answered it, "Hello… but I'm with Garfield… why can't I just skip it today?… oh fine give me a bit." She hung up. "Honey I have to go to work." "Ok babe call me later kay?" Tori kissed him and got dressed, right in front of him, which led to him daydreaming for an hour after she left. He finally exited his room.

He walked by Raven's room and heard sobbing. He pressed his ear to the wall and continued to hear it. He knocked and said, "Hey Rae what's wrong?" The door opened and he saw Cyborg there. The tall man moved and Beastboy saw the whole team trying to comfort a very sad looking Raven. "Raven what's wrong?" He walked to her and hugged her. She leaned on him crying. "He left me for some model he found at his apartment! He said I was just an ugly goth! Oh I'm so sad, Beastboy." She explained. "Is that all or is there more?" Beastboy asked rubbing the back of her head. "No Beastboy. He raped her, man." Cyborg explained in a voice cold as stone. "WHAT!?! I AM GOING TO SEND HIM TO HELL WITH TRIGON!" Beastboy yelled and for the first time the team actually feared the shirtless messy haired Titan. "Beastboy you can't, you would be arrested for murder." Robin tried to calm the changeling but Beastboy started changing suddenly. "Oh no. Don't do it Beastboy, don't let the Beast take you over." Cyborg said; then was shocked by the answer. "I am calling upon him myself, he will allow me to control him." The Beast fully turned and smashed the door open then ran to the common room and jumped through the window.

He searched for the leathery smell and when he found it he charged that way. He found John making out with… "TORI?!?" The Beast roared upon landing next to them. "Oh no… umm Gar it isn't what it looks like." Tori tried to explain but then was lifted by her neck, the same as John. "Shut up you stupid witch! And as for you, you will never talk to Raven that way again!" The Beast rammed them through the wall next to them and crushed them on the ground with his strength.

"Please Gar don't do this." Tori begged trying to keep breathing. Just then black tentacles rapped around the Beast and pulled him back a bit. The Beast looked behind him to see the Titans. Raven was holding him back. "Let me go Raven!" Beast roared trying to break free. "No Beastboy, I don't want you to get put in jail for me." Raven said moving closer to the Beast and laying a soft hand on his shoulder. Then five loud pops sounded through the air. The Beast roared and looked at the five holes in his stomach. He groaned and fell. "Now you are in for it. You for hurting my Beastboy and you for shooting him!" Raven yelled as her eyes grew into four red ones. She pulled them both under her cloak and then went and hugged The Beast. "Beastboy you need to change back so I can heal you." She said soothingly. He did as she said and she healed him. "Why did you do that Beastboy?" Raven asked still holding the weak teen tight. "Because of what they did and were doing." Beastboy answered leaning into her body. "I guess I shouldn't have, but I wanted him to pay for what he did to you." Beastboy said. "You really are a great friend Beastboy." She informed him. "Rae, I'm getting dizzy." Beastboy said. "Then sleep Beastboy." Raven stroked his now longer hair gently. "I have to say something first." Beastboy got up and flew to the roof. The team followed him up and then Raven heard what he said… well, roared. He turned back into the Beast and yelled, roared, and howled all at once, "I AM IN LOVE WITH RAVEN OF THE TEEN TITANS!" Beastboy turned back into his human form and felt arms wrap around him and a head lay on his bare back. "I love you too Gar." Raven said. Beastboy spun around, picked her up bridal style, and made out with her.

Raven's emotions all went ecstatic because, since they were all just like Raven in their own ways, they loved him too. "Yeah Raven, way to make him love you." Brave said throwing her hands in the air. "Finally I have the knowledge that he does, in fact, love you." Knowledge said smiling widely. "Oh my god he is _so_ gentle and loving I could do that a million times if I had the choice." Love said putting a hand over her heart and sliding down a tree. "Man I would give up junk food just to taste his lips every day." Rude said with a grin on her face. "I will _never_ be too shy to do _that_ again, I mean he is just such a _great_ kisser." Timid said. "Yeah!" The other emotions agreed with her, even the ever silent Rage. "He is smart, good looking, kind and loving, daring, and will do anything to show us he loves us." Rage said with a happy grin on her face. "And he makes me happier than ever!" Happy squealed. "That seems to be the only bad part of this." Rude joked.

In a year the couple were standing together in wedding clothes. Today was their wedding day. They had decided to have two weddings, one in the Azerathian and one in the Tribal way. Tribal was first and afterward was the Azerathian. They had both learned Azerathian and African fluently for this. A large man came up with paint cans.

"My friends we are here this day to celebrate the marriage of Raven Roth and Garfield Logan," The man said in African, then dipped his hand in the red paint. "This is for strength through all troubles," He put paint on Beastboy's arms, since as the opposite of Azerathian this ceremony focused on a man's duties. The man dipped his hand in white paint, "This is for mental preparedness for your lives together," The man put paint on Beastboy's head. Then he put his hand in the last can, pink, "And this is for ever lasting love." The man placed paint over Beastboy's heart. "They are now joined together as one for the rest of their days!" The man yelled, still using his native African language.

Next a white cloaked woman walked up and began talking in Azerathian. "Today we unite Princess Raven Roth and Warrior Garfield Logan." She held three gems. "This is for the bond you two will share," She placed the green one on the back of Raven's left hand. "This is for the care and caution you must take for him," The young woman placed an orange one on the back of Raven's other hand. "And this is for moving from a young adult to a loving woman that will care and

nurture your love from now until the end of time." She pulled off the gem on Raven's forehead and placed a pink one in it's place. "Now you may say your vows in your native languages." The man and woman said in unison. Beastboy began in African, "Raven when I first met you I thought of you as a simply great friend I cared deeply for. Now you are my love, light, strength and weakness. I love you." He slipped a ring on her finger.

Raven then began in her language, "Garfield I met you years go and thought of you as an annoying, useless brat, but now I see that you are a kind, caring creature. You gave me strength when I had no hope, you made me smile when I was sad or depressed, you never gave up on me or anyone else until you had to. You nearly killed for me, and I love you even more for that. You saw the pain I hid and forced me to bring it out, you comforted me, and now you and I will forever be together if my hopes don't get crushed again." Raven finished then Beastboy added in Azerathian, "I promise you now, we will be together until we die and beyond." then he moved forward and kissed her gently but passionately on the lips, to which she gladly followed his actions. Everyone, even the bad guys who had come to crash it but been tied up, whistled and cheered. "Oh Rae, you should put my ring on now." Beastboy informed her. She giggled and slipped it on him.


End file.
